


To Lie Under

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Slow Build, Trans Auruo, Trans Male Character, auruo is a succubus, maybe i dont know this is a mess, power bottom auruo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: She gapes openly, eyes once again wide and completely lacking in response until the damn things startled expression drops into a smirk with a hooded gaze before black lips draw back as a grin and her rage returns ten-fold.“I was wond-”“Stop fucking breaking my floor.”





	To Lie Under

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this  
> https://dateamonster.tumblr.com/post/164187185801/original-theory-succubi-are-always-women-incubi

Petra has made a few mistakes in her life, if she's honest. She's forgotten to turn off the oven, made an error on a test or two, forgotten something at the grocery store.

She's never made a mistake like this.

Petra gapes openly, eyes wide and heat flushing her face, rising with the temperature of the room. She knows why of course, she's certain the heat isn't just her embarrassment.

She decides—eyes going impossibly wider as her gaze dips, catching a glimpse of grey skin and scales and oh  _ God _ is that a tail—that trusting Levi, was the _ worst _ mistake she had ever made by far.

Levi, the only witch in town, was  _ supposedly _ her friend, though she doubts that now. Levi’s craft was enchanting, literally, and amazing to witness first hand. From brooms bewitched to sweep by themselves, to swirling his finger to stir his tea. She wanted in.

She had talked to her friend-turned-betrayer, not long ago, begging for little lessons and spells to try on her own. She had read up on everything relating to spells so far, from the way the phases of the moon affect spells to even the differences between dirt found in graveyards. She was under the impression she was ready for anything. Anything except for this.

She’s sure she did the spell right, followed every direction to a ‘ _ T _ ’, used the proper ingredients, drew the charms correctly. But, the result standing in front of her staring her down was anything what she wanted. She wanted to start small, just a simple spell for a beginner like her to start out with, who better to ask for assistance than Levi? She’s never speaking to Levi again, she decides, except— maybe to get the humanoid  _ creature _ staring her down back from whence it came.

Her rug is burning, she can smell it, and that snaps her out of her thoughts, looking very pointedly down at the ground. It is burning, she can see it’s footprints scorched on the rug where it shifts, tail—it’s  _ tail _ —swishing. It’s talking, has been for a bit if the time of her thoughts are anything to go by and slowly, very, very slowly, she looks up.

And immediately wishes she hadn’t, letting out a shriek, because it’s not wearing  _ clothes _ . There is a demonic creature in her living room  _ burning _ her rug and entirely naked. Her phone is in the kitchen, behind the creature. She needs to call Levi and assumedly block him on every single place she has him but  _ not _ before he gets the thing out of her living room and buys her a replacement rug. 

She brings her hand up to cover her eyes, shielding the naked thing from her gaze before quickly moving past him, avoiding any and all skin contact.

“Excuse me. Thank you.” At the very least she hasn’t forgotten her manners.

“Hey- what? What the hell?”

Male, possibly? Should she use ‘he’ pronouns for the thing? Either way she’s not sure, fingers shaking as she grabs her phone, failing in unlocking the damn thing twice before pulling up her contacts and hitting Levi’s about 5 times before her frantic tapping registered.

_ ”Excuse me?” _

The thing followed her into the kitchen her  _ tiles _ are going to burn—but maybe she can clean those off—and she’s going to die in her kitchen because her back is turned to an offended unholy thing and  _ Levi on all that is good in this world if you don’t pick up your phone I swear to God— _

_ “What do you-” _

She cuts him off with a shriek of his name, resolutely keeping her back towards the demon as the temperature rises behind her.

“What the hell did you make me summon?”

Behind her, the unhelpful voice chimes, “Y’know, it’s kinda funny, mentioning “hell’ and all.” She doesn’t want to know she really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to know.

_ “I didn’t make you do anything, you were the one asking for spells.” _

“Easy spells!” She bemoans, clutching her phone with both hands and switching ears. “Not whatever this is.”

_ “Don’t be mean, I’m sure they have a name.” _

“Levi,” She would deny her whine until the day she died, jerking forward at the sound of a crack and the thing  _ hissing _ behind her. She doesn’t have to check to know that some of her kitchen tiles just cracked. “How do I get rid of it?”

_ “I’m assuming,” _ and he pauses mid reply, she can hear the soft sound of his chanting and static shoots through the phone following a moment of silence before he’s back.  _ “That you summoned a succubus.”  _

“I summoned a what.” She whispers, voice  _ very _ small as the heat rises behind her. If it touches her, she’s going to suplex it.

_ “A succubus.”  _ Levi replies, nonchalantly, entirely unbothered by the sex demon creeping on his friend.

“Levi. You have to go help me get rid of it.”

_ “I’d love to but I’m- oh I’m going through a tunnel.”  _ Deadpanned.

“If you hang up this call I’m going to hunt you down and burn your brooms.”

_ “Oh the tunnel, oh no--” _

He hung up.

She’s going to kill him.

There are a few moments of tense silence, her hands shaking on her phone as she slowly lowers it back to the counter, refusing to turn and confront herself with the image of  _ that _ thing behind her. What does she know of succubi? Sex demons, normally only appearing to people when sleeping—if only this was a dream—and female. But she’s certain the voice is more masculine. Should she apply traditionally-human gender roles to demons? Probably not.

_ Crack. _

Her hands ball into fists, naked or not she  _ loves _ her little house and she’ll be damned if she has to replace everything because  _ sex-demon _ won’t put on clothes or calm the fuck down. She’ll face this like an adult, she’s seen naked bodies before, just never a demon body.

Petra recognizes her mistake the second she makes it, whirling around and getting an eye full of chest and patches of scales and grey skin and horns and tail and  _ Petra has made a few mistakes in her life— _

She gapes openly, eyes once again wide and completely lacking in response until the damn things startled expression drops into a  _ smirk  _ with a hooded gaze before black lips draw back as a grin and her rage returns ten-fold.

“I was wond-”

_ “Stop fucking breaking my floor.” _

It blanks, caught in the midst of what was no doubt about to be a snarky response, before the fire in her burns out his.

“Turn your fire feet  _ off _ do you know how expensive these tiles are do you think I just have money laying around to fix whatever you feel like breaking in my house?”

“I-”

“Well  _ I _ don’t care! Unless you have the money laying around to just  _ fix _ things. I have bills to pay this paycheck I can’t just splurge on tiles and a new rug so unless you plan on fixing  _ my _ things then I suggest you cool down before I sell you to some witch for parts.”

It blinks at her.

Then it blinks again.

And to her relief, the temperature in the room starts to fall, it’s tail hanging limp behind it as it seemingly attempted to try and figure out what was going on. Slowly it’s arms cross, hip jutting out and she tries her hardest to keep her eyes on it’s face.

“Y’know, normally people summon me for sex n’ then I’m off.”

Her ears burn red and she’s sure her face is a sight but she’s not backing off now that she’s made her point. This demon can suck it. Except, not literally, dear God.

“Just, go away.”

“Go away?”   
“You heard me! Get out! Go back to,” She waves her hand at him. “Wherever it is that you came from and leave me alone.”

She’s not sure if it’s offended or amused but it does step back, holding it’s hands up in what she assumes is supposed to be a calming gesture before letting them fall to it’s side.

“Fine, I’ll just whisk myself back off to hell.”

_ ‘Good.’ _ She thinks bitterly, looking at her cracked floor tiles.

They stand in silence for a moment, staring at each other, it’s tail swaying slowly behind it.

“Well?”

“Yeup, working on it now.”

Except it’s not. Because it’s still standing in the archway separating her kitchen and her living room. A cold spot of dread fills her stomach as it’s hip cocks to the side, one hand pressing against it while the other went up to rub at the back of it’s neck. Sheepish.

“Normally, when I finish with whoever summoned me I’m just, pulled back to hell.”

“We’ll I’m not having--” Her face flushes redder. “Sleeping with you. I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Then we’re gonna have a problem.”

It’s bangs fall across it’s eyes, black hair swinging between bright red eyes.

“I don’t actually know how to get back.”

She could have heard a pin drop from the silence that stretches between them, she has a sex demon in her house that is too stupid to know how to get back home. She may cry.

“You don’t know how to get back.”

“Nope.” It replies, popping the ‘p’ sound and taking the time to brush it’s bangs from it’s face, running it’s fingers through the curls of it’s hair before letting it fall back at it’s side.

She’s fucked, so entirely fucked. Not in the way the demon wants but surely, totally, entirely fucked.

“Can’t I just banish you?”

Jotting down the brief flash of panic on it’s face for later, she watches as it schools it’s face into a more heated gaze.

“Why banish me,” It purrs, slowly bringing up it’s hand.

_ ‘God truly has abandoned me.’ _

“Just think of what I could do for you.” And it splays it’s fingers against it’s mouth, wiggling it’s tongue between them obscenely.

She’s sure the neighbors could hear her scream.


End file.
